


Surprising Healing

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Destiny Rewritten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry performs impossibles magics as his new life continues on its new path</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Healing

As Tom had hoped Harry was not able to prevent Gellert from being splinched and the blood smelled delicious to Harry but to Tom and Gellert's surprise, he did not go into a frenzy. As all newborns should have. Merlin, Harry should not have even been able to be near Gellert without wanting him dead, to drain him dry. Yet Gellert was massively bleeding and Harry wasn't eating him, Tom was truly amazed and surprised. Though he really shouldn't be considering all that Harry had managed so far, Merlin, Harry had defeated Him at only a year old. Nothing should be impossible after that. Not to mention the fact that Harry had been turned into a vampire yet still possessed his powers. Something that had never happened before.

It was one of the very Laws of magic after all,only what was truly living could posses magic and vampires were not living. Which is why the moment a wizard or witch finished transferring into a vampire, their magical ore died within them and magical objects always burned them. Magic and vampires were at odds yet Harry was now both, it did truly boggle the mind. As did the fact that Harry had survived the killing Curse.

Harry was panicking as his new friend was on the ground and bleeding from many places. harry wanted to yell and destroy as he didn't know how to deal with any of this so he did. Harry attacked the trees surrounding them, ripping them all apart, not stopping until Gellert weakly called for him. Harry was instantly at his side.

"Child....I need you...To focus on...healing."

"I...don't know how to do that."

"I...know....Just.. focus on...healing...Think of...me...healing...Just like you.. thought...about.. leaving...where we ...were...hopefully...it will...work."

Harry really wished Tom would help him but Tom was being smugly silent, even though Harry didn't understand how one could be smugly silent but Tom was managing it. Harry looked at Gellert and did as he asked. Focusing as hard as he could, Harry willed himself to heal his new friend and after a few moments Harry watched as the blood began to stop and then the wound slowly began to close. Harry was amazed by what he had just done that he didn't even care that he didn't know how to stop it as he was no longer focusing on the healing but he could still feel..something leaving him and entering Gellert. Especially once Harry noticed that Gellert was losing his wrinkles then his grey hair. Years was falling off his new friend and Harry knew that he had done it. Just as Tom did.

+What did you do? And How did you do it?+ Tom was truly amazed but what Harry had managed to do. Somehow his Vessel had just taken years off of Grindleward life, decades even, Harry had done the impossible and yet Harry didn't know a single thing about magic save what Tom himself had shown him in the last few days.

+I did as he said.. I focused on healing him...I just meant to heal his wounds but...I could feel my magic continuing even after the wounds were gone.+

+You could...feel your magic.+

+Yes...Is that.. bad.+ Harry pouted at the thought o having done something wrong already. the Dursleys had always said he was useless and good for nothing and now Tom and Gellert would think the same.

+No...Not wrong...Just...unique. Which should not surprise me for you are mine...My everything.+

Then Tom withdrew from their conservation and focused on his own thoughts, trying to figure out how it was possible that Harry had just performed feats of impossible magic without even the most basic magic knowledge. 

Harry sighed at being alone in his head again, he didn't like being alone. It made him feel like he was back in the cupboard with the Dursleys and Harry hated that feeling. It made him want to destroy all that was in his path.

"Child...CHILD." Startled Harry looked at Gellert after the shout."There you are. Thank you for healing me."

"Okay...What happened?"

Gellert looked at him, surprised then felt like hitting himself. Of course he would not know. And he would not understand." Nothing.. Everything is fine now, my boy...Could you perhaps tell me your name now." The fact that Gellert didn't know the name of the boy who had rescued him and then healed him was rather ridiculous, as was how good he had felt. The boy had obviously healed the years that he had suffered in Numenburg. As Gellert truly could not remember the last time he had felt this good.

"Oh...I'm Harry."

"Harry...Who."

"Harry Potter." At least according to the school forms Harry had seen for the school he was supposed to attend in nine months. Something that Dursleys had been deliriously happy about as it meant Harry would be away from them for a whole day ever day.

Gellert tried not to faint at the knowledge that he had just been rescued by the Boy Who Lived. The baby that had defeated the upstart Voldemort, had broke him, the true Dark Lord out of his prison. The irony was almost to much and Gellert wished that he could see Dumbledore's face when he learned that....When He learned. Gellert cursed, if Harry had been just a remarkable vampire wizard they could have disappeared but now...Gellert could just imagine the uproar the Wizard World would go through once they learned of Harry disappearance, not to mention when they also learned that he was a vampire. Gellert knew that they would never stop looking for him, whether or not they came to destroy Harry would be questionable but they would not allow their Hero to be away from them.

His own escape would also not be easily kept hidden but he didn't care. Gellert would not allow Harry to be taken from him, no matter what so now he had to make a plan to protect them both.

"Well, Harry how about I take us someone safe."

Harry had to focus very hard not to let Tom's screaming in his head get to him as he reached for Gellert's hand. Harry's new instincts told him to trust Gellert just as they told him to trust Tom, so he would listen.

Gellert hoped that his new vigor would hold and that he would not splinch himself again or Harry as he Apparated them without a wand. Harry's safety mattered more and they were not safe wherever they currently were.. So Gellert took them to one of his safe houses, where thankfully one of his heavily warded and most secret bases was and where his old wand was before he had gotten the Elder Wand.


End file.
